Sheltfond
Sheltfond is a small countryside village in central England. It is the setting for the majortity of Inspector Chelmey and the Mysterious Meeting. Locations such as Grint House, The Black Steed Hotel and Millionaire's Park can be found here. Layout Village Entrance The village entrance is a small road in the southern most part of the village. It has a grassy area on one side and a few cars and a pub on the other. It is a short road. Baxter's Bakery Baxter's Bakery is a small bakery near the entrance to the town owned by Baxter. The interior is a small shop with a bar, which Baxter stands behind, a till and a small eating area can also be found here. High Street Buildings The High Street Buildings are a three buildings, none of which are enterable. This location does not bare much use in the game. Jimmy can be found here. The Black Steed Hotel Main article: The Black Steed Hotel. The Black Steed Hotel is Sheltfond's only hotel. It is an old white building with 3 stories. Inspector Chelmey and company decide that this is where they would stay. West Bridge West Bridge is a bridge on the west side of town. It runs over a river that comes from Millionaire's Park. Barbara can be found here. Post Office The post office is a very minor location in the game. It is not enterable and no-one can be found here. It is simply a long building with a shop. Grint House Main article: Grint House Grint House is a large house owned by John Larker and the Larker family for many years. It is the meeting place from the Professor's letter. Old Station Road Old Station Road is a road with an old, out of use fire station. It is a tall building with a bell at the top. Harvey can be found outside. The building is not enterable. The White Ram Pub Main Article: The White Ram Pub. The White Ram Pub is a green traditional English pub. Donald can be found outside. The inside has an old feeling to it with "pub carpet", a few tables and chairs and an open fireplace. Millionaire's Park Main Article: Millionaire's Park Millionaire's Park is a major location as below the park are the Sheltfond Mines. The park has 1 field and a track split. It is unknown at first what is down the other track. Old Bank The Old Bank is a medieval looking building which has been converted into a bank. It is unenterable. Roger can be found here after leaving the park. It is a brown building with a front part sticking out, held up by some collumns. It also has a side alley that leads to the park. Sheltfond Library The Library is a big red building near the Old Bank and Antique Shop. It has a large interior, filled with books and has beige walls. It is run by Enid. Old Antique Shop The Old Antique Shop is an out-of-business shop near the museum and the library. It used to be run by Lawrence but when he lost business, he closed up. It is another medieval-looking building and has big, blacked out windows. Sheltfond Town Museum Main Article: Sheltfond Town Museum The Museum is a museum about the town filled with memorabilia from the town's past, at least it was before someone set it alight... Bingham Road Bingham Road is a small road round the back of The White Ram Pub. It leads up to Tom Rinder's house. Joan can be found here. It has some housing on one side and a grassy area on the other. Several cars can be found on this road. Rinder Manor Main article: Rinder Manor. Rinder Manor is the former home of deceased mayor of Sheltfond, Tom Rinder. it is a big house with a cuboid couple of bushes out the front. Not all the house is accessable. Sheltfond Mines Main Article: Sheltfond Mines The Sheltfond Mines were a series of diamond mines underneath Millionaire's Park. After an accident, the park and mines became closed and was only reopened recently. Trivia *Sheltfond is based upon a real place in England *All of the locations in Sheltfond are taken from the same town with the exception of the Library, the village entrance and of course, the Mines. Category:Locations